monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Tigrex Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A flying wyvern that maintains its primitive origins. Prone to violence, it possesses incredible ferocity thanks to its four limbs, claws, and jaw. Inhabits a wide area, it has even been spotted hunting Popo in the mountains. Taxonomy A prime example of a Pseudowyvern. It retains almost all features of a true wyvern save for its wings. Tigrex's wings have devolved into appendages that serve more like front legs than wings. It can run on all fours and still fly, or more accurately glide great distances. Tigrex may represent a "missing link" between dragons and wyverns. Habitat Range Tigrex have only recently been observed in the snowy mountains, but its coloration are akin to creatures from warmer climates. This has led some to believe Tigrex lives in the desert zones, but hunts in the Snowy mountains. The reason is that the Desert offers smaller amounts of food. It browses for most of its food in the mountains. The reason it doesn't live in the mountains all together is debated, as it can easily overcome most of the wyverns there. Some say Khezu and its electricity pose a problem. Some even say that Ukanlos' existence is hindering it. Tigrex may live in the Great Forest as well, but the presence of Nargacuga in the area would most likely result in many fierce battles between the two creatures, in addition to depleted prey species. Either way, Tigrex is well adapted to living in the Desert, putting its extreme speed to good use in the rolling desert plains. Ecological Niche Apex Predator: Tigrex preys heavily on large herbivorous animals such as Popo. Can most likely bring down lesser wyvern species. Capable of thinning out large herds of animals as stressed by the village chief of Pokke village. It would only be rivaled by Doragyurosu found in the snowy mountains, but they could both deal heavy wounds on each other. Tigrex is among the fiercest wyverns sighted in the deserts, only rivaled in speed and strength by the herbivorous but highly territorial Diablos and its one-horned relative, the Monoblos. However,they would both prefer to stay out of eatch others way. Tigrex is equally capable of killing large herbivores such as Popo or lesser predators like Genprey, but prefers the former, as its higher body fat content fuels the Tigrex's high metabolism. It appears to be on the same level as a Rathalos in the food chain and, because the two live in totally different environments, that's perfectly acceptable in the monster hunter universe. Deviljho also poses a threat to Tigrex in the sandy plains and tundra. Deviljho might prey on old or weak Tigrex just as Tigrex may prey on young Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Tigrex is a rare breed indeed, a creature adapted to survive in both the extreme heat of the desert and the frigid air of the snowy mountains. Tigrex's wings have devolved into forelimbs that feature what greatly resemble paws. This allows Tigrex to run much more efficiently than other wyvern such as Rathalos, which are prone to tripping and poor maneuverability on ground. Tigrex is incredibly fast, often giving chase before leaping on top of prey and biting into the helpless creature's neck. Tigrex do not possess flame sacs like many other wyvern, but make up for this by having an incredibly strong roar that literally knocks hunters too close to the creature off their feet, which could possibly be presumed to be a "Tigrex Screamer". Tigrex's strong tail has a spiked tip and is often used as a whip-like weapon, most notably during its 360 spin attack. Tigrex's forearms still retain kind of bat-like wings that it can use to glide from high elevations, or ride updrafts for greater distance. Sometimes, on rare occasions, hunters report that when they're fighting two Tigrex at the same time, one of the Tigrex would flap its wings to fly for a short amount of time. Tigrex's most unusual ability lies in its blood vessels. When the creature is enraged, blood rushes to its extremities and head to keep the creature from cramping or blacking out during its fits of rage. This has led to many an unfortunate hunter's death, as it would appear that Tigrex has limitless stamina. Thankfully this is not the case, and after periods of extended rage, Tigrex must find a place to rest or it will risk hyperventilating or passing out. It is also possible that large amounts of adrenaline pump through the Tigrex's body, making it 10 times faster and more aggressive. Due to its orange and blue colouration, it may hide in a desert oasis to ambush prey. Unfortunately this colour renders it unable to hunt in plain sight in snowy regions, forcing it to hide to attack prey. Behavior Tigrex is an aggressive monster with a short fused attitude but high intelligence. They will even challenge other dominant predators in their native habitats such as Blangonga (Both Species) or the herbivorous but highly territorial Blos wyverns. When enraged it begins to drool and attack randomly. Tigrex's method of hunting actually changes depending on what environment it's currently hunting in. When in the mountains, Tigrex's bright yellow/orange coloration would alert prey from great distances. To counter this disadvantage, Tigrex will ambush prey. It will often try to separate the old or weak from the herd, ensuring an easy chase and a quick kill. In the Desert however, Tigrex will patrol its territory onfoot, after spotting its prey with its keen eyesight and strong sense of smell, Tigrex will give chase, putting its speed to good use. It may even hurl large boulders to stun or injure prey before pursuing. Tigrex are not known to be social creatures, given their aggressive nature, but mating pairs will often travel and hunt together, making Tigrex mating season an especially dangerous time for any hunter venturing into the Desert or Snowy Mountains. After mating the female will make a nest that both she and the male will defend aggressively from intruders especially Genprey, Gendrome and Great Jaggi and his Jaggi's as the raptors would love to make a meal out of an unguarded eggs. Category:Monster Ecology